Boss's Special Valentine
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Boss finally tells Bijou how he feels.


Boss's Special Valentine  
  
Note: My first Hamtaro fan-fiction. Boss has a special surprise for Bijou this Valentine's Day, but not unless Stan can outshine him !  
  
"I major in love but in all minor keys, cause falling in love is so hard on the knees.''—Some lyrics from Aerosmith's 'Falling In Love (Is So Hard On the Knees)"  
  
Chapter 1—A Gift for Bijou  
  
Boss had spent all day wrapping a box of Ham-sized chocolates in royal blue paper. "This paper will really set off Bijou's eyes and cute little ribbons. What a cultured lady Ham !", he thought to himself, blushing involuntarily. He had kept this a secret from the other Ham Hams, hoping that word would not get out that he had a Valentine's gift for his favorite lady from France. Quickly, he hid the gift underneath his bed when Hamtaro suddenly walked into his room. "What'cha up to Boss ?", Hamtaro questioned, looking about curiously. Boss sweat-dropped and laughed. "Oh, nothing. So, what brings you here ?", Boss replied, rather nervously. "Haven't you heard ? We're having a St. Valentine's Day party after enjoying some fun games in the Ham Ham park.", Hamtaro said, excitedly. It must've been Stan who planned the carnival type games and the party. Of course, he had done all of this without Boss's permission and without his knowledge. Normally, Boss would've been irate, but he knew that Bijou would be attending along with the others. Knowing that there would be games of skill, Boss thought this would be the perfect opportunity to impress Bijou. Little did he know that his seemingly perfect plan would be foiled by Stan, the irrepressible flirt and lovelorn.  
  
Chapter 2—Wise Ways versus Foolish Ignorance  
  
Boss was having the time of his life on the zephyr, caught up in the sensation of flight. Suddenly, he saw Stan standing next to Bijou, trying to put the moves on her. Boss began to feel himself burning up with rage. Knowing he couldn't get off the zephyr right away, he jumped off anyway and began running toward Stan. He came at him at almost a blur. For a Ham Ham his age, running that quickly was an amazing feat. He pulled Stan aside and looked him straight in the eye. "What is the meaning of flirting with my beloved Bijou ?!", he exclaimed, in a vehement whisper. "Hey, hey, daddy-o. I wasn't flirting with your gal. I was merely remarking on how groovy our little Valentine's shindig will be, you dig ?", Stan replied, sweat-dropping. "Good, as long as you weren't trying to steal my lovely French debutante from me, then I have no further questions, Stan.", Boss replied, still red with anger but calmer now. "What are you two whispering about ?", Bijou questioned, inquisitively, her adorable blue eyes sparkling with delight. "Just talking about the hip party that will be goin' on soon, Bijou baby !", Stan said, shaking his maracas rhythmically. Boss couldn't bring himself to say anything. He was at a loss for words. "I'll see you two there ! Au reviour !", she said, skipping away merrily, humming Alouetta cheerfully. Stan looked at Boss with a frightened expression and made a run for it, but he was too oblivious to Stan's bolt into the Club House. Boss started thinking to himself about Bijou. "Why is it that every time she is around, I can't tell her how precious she is to me ? When I do, all that ever escapes my mouth is gibberish !", he mused. Then he knew that this celebration would be his chance to let her know just how much he felt. He had written a love note to Bijou atop the box of chocolates he had wrapped especially for her. Then, at long last she would know how dear he was to him. The only concern he had was if she would like it or not. After that horrible incident with Elder Ham's special Ham Ham treats he didn't know if the chocolates would win her heart. He could only hope that he had done the right thing. Worrying would do him no good. He could only keep his fingers crossed.  
  
Chapter 3—Valentine's Celebration  
  
The girl Hams were all atwitter as the Valentine's celebration commenced. The fun began with dancing, friendly party games and enjoying punch and tasty snacks. Boss had gone into his room to retrieve his special surprise for Bijou. Bashfully, he handed the gift to her, awaiting her reaction. "Oh, Boss ! It's beautiful. It matches the color of my ribbons !", she said, smiling prettily. "I thought you'd like it. But wait until you see what's inside !", Boss said, curious to see if she would like her present or not. She read the note attached to the chocolates. "Sweets for a sweet lady ham. Sealed with love from your admirer, Boss. Boss, you shouldn't have !", she said, kissing his cheek. "You're w-w-welcome.", Boss stuttered and fell over to the ground, out cold. Bijou, not noticing that Boss had fainted, she had gone on to share her chocolates with the other Ham Hams. While talking to Pashmina and Sandy, Hamtaro noticed that Boss had passed out. "Boss ! Boss ! Are you ok ? Come on, say something...", he said, gently shaking Boss to rouse him. Boss fluttered his eyelashes and awakened. "I'm happier than I have been in years, Hamtaro. I feel like I've lost 10 years in age !", Boss replied, jumping up into the air jubilantly. Hamtaro had never seen Boss act this way before. Outwardly, he was a hard-worker, very strong, tough, and often gruff at times. But when it came right down to it, he had a heart of gold and was a loyal and true friend when times got rough. Maxwell looked at his watch. It was getting late, and it was time to wrap things up. "Alright, everyone ! It's time to get cleaned up and go home to our owners before they start worrying.", he said, a little sad that the party was now over. But, he was filled with joy at how well the party had gone and how everyone was so helpful in cleaning up after it was over. Soon, with the Club House tidied up and the Ham Hams returning home to their owners, Boss returned to his living quarters in the Club House and went to sleep for the night.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Laura had finished another daily account in her journal. She had told Hamtaro how fantastic her day at school had been, especially since she had received a love letter from her crush, Travis. "So, that's why Boss has been so happy recently ? Wow. Being in love must be really nice. I'm glad Boss was finally able to tell Bijou how he felt. Like I told Oxy when he had trouble communicating his feelings to Pepper, 'Shout it out loud ! Let her know exactly how you feel. Don't hold back your emotions.'", Hamtaro thought to himself. Hamtaro was pleased that everything had gone so well, and that he had had such a superior day with his one-of-a-kind friends. "Today was a terrific day, Hamtaro. And I know that tomorrow will even be better !", Laura said, grinning brilliantly. "Yeah ! Who knows what adventures I'll have with the Ham Hams !", he thought as he scampered into his cage and nestled into his bed of hay. Laura snuggled underneath the covers and clapped twice to turn her lights off. "Good night, Hamtaro !", she said, joyfully. "'Night, Laura ! See you in the morning.", Hamtaro replied, his eyes already closed and half asleep in a dreamy slumber.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 22, 2002 


End file.
